


Truck Lesbians

by Reed_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora Says Disparaging Things About Subarus, Alternate Universe - Human, Car Sex, F/F, Tattoos, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed_Writes/pseuds/Reed_Writes
Summary: Catra smiled, huffing quietly as her jacket slipped free of her shoulders, bunching up between her and the bench seat of Adora's truck. Adora shot her a glance as she reached forward and pulled the keys out of the ignition, slipping them awkwardly into her pocket as she sighed."Nice... Tattoos."





	Truck Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> This work includes two drawings by the wonderful Ciel (@DragonSmooches on Twitter)! You can find the original posting here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/DragonSmooches/status/1092045007962365953

Catra smiled, huffing quietly as her jacket slipped free of her shoulders, bunching up between her and the bench seat of Adora's truck. Adora shot her a glance as she reached forward and pulled the keys out of the ignition, slipping them awkwardly into her pocket as she sighed.

“Nice… Tattoos.”

Catra snorted, turning away and rolling her eyes. There was nothing else to see in the night out there though, save for a waxing moon and a few twinkling stars picking out the silhouette of the odd cactus here and there. 

“Yeah, and nice truck. Dork.”

Her ink wasn't anything new. She hardly thought about it anymore - but, now and then she did meet people - people like Adora - who came from her _old_ life. What had it been now, eight years? But that was enough; enough to show that dorks like Adora never really grew out of it, and that a lot could change without you realizing.

After all, eight years ago in college, Catra would _never_ have dreamed of an… outing… like this. Not with Adora, that's for sure. But damn - like, really, _damn_ \- she got hot. 

She really hadn't known what to expect when she called her last week. She was drifting right now, these past few months, and fast running out of couches to surf in Colorado. So when she'd finally gotten around to trying Adora's old number, she didn't have high hopes that she'd even _answer_. 

But here she was, sitting next to a woman she hardly recognized a state over in bumfuck Arizona.

Seriously, where did she get the idea for an undercut from?! And why did it work _so well?!_

Adora settled back down, scratching her neck and taking in the surroundings for herself. 

“…still think I'm a dork, huh?”

Catra shot her a look from the corner of her eye, struggling to pick out much in the glow provided by the weak cabin light. Still, she could tell by Adora's tone that she was still as sensitive as ever.

“N-nah… Though, it is pretty stereotypical - you, n' having a truck, I mean.”

Adora chuckled, yawning and stretching - using the action as an excuse to shuffle a little closer, Catra noted. “At least I'm not a _Subaru_ lesbian.”

Catra blushed, remembering her old beater Subie wagon that she'd had to sell for scrap after it broke down. “Y-yeah.”

Adora turned to her, eyebrow raised. “You… owned a Subaru, didn't you?”

The blushing did _not_ get better. 

“Hrrmf… Can we like, drop it?”

Adora smirked, nodding softly as she scooted a little closer, her arm reaching past Catra's head to grip the other side of the backrest behind her.

Okay, maybe _everything_ changed. Dork Adora would _never_ be the one leading. Catra shivered, slumping down a little and feeling the choker around her neck more than usual. Her eyes traced over Adora's leg, lingering on her thigh even as the blonde leant in to whisper in her ear.

“Sure, I guess…” She trailed off, the humid touch of her breath almost giving her cause to gasp. _Almost_.

Where has she _been_ these past eight years?

She only had a moment to think before Adora pressed in with her lips, kissing the line of her jaw just below her ear and forcing her to inhale, her breath catching in her throat as her mind blanked out for a moment.

“…On the condition you drop _those_.”

Catra didn't even have to look to know where Adora was pointing. She could feel her hand hovering over her belly, could imagine her pointing…

“D-Do it for me…”

_Fuck_ , she was weak right now. Catra shuddered, eyes squeezed shut as Adora offered a snide 'hmmph' and slipped her fingers around the button of Catra's pants. She could feel her moving, the odd brush of her hand against the trail of fuzz that stretched up past her navel coming and going as Adora fiddled with the button. When she got it free, she went straight for the zipper - not a moment spared to consider what that might _do_ to poor old Catra.

A quivered groan slipped through clenched teeth as she arched her back, one hand slipping free of her jacket and fumbling about until it found something to grab and squeeze - in this case, Adora's thigh.

“Too fast?” Adora's hand hovered over Catra's crotch, nervously waiting before it went for the white band of elastic that adorned Catra's bright red underwear. 

“Nnnh… No…” Catra shook her head, biting her lip and pulling her hand away. She didn't know what else to do with it, so it came to rest on her chest, teasing at the cup of her bra while she waited an agonizingly long time for Adora to move again.

Her hand seemed shaky when it moved again, as if she were nervous too - perhaps a hint of her old character, the Adora she had known shining through as she pulled at the elastic, slipping a few fingers down to hook and pull free Catra's growing erection. But it only lasted a moment. She didn't even have a chance to think before Adora wrapped her fingers around her length, taking a gentle grip as she stroked over her pre-soaked tip with a thumb.

“You're… _really_ wet.” Dork.

“Screw you.” Snide, insincere comeback.

“With pleasure.” Complete honesty.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet more request works! Wow!
> 
> If you'd like to request anything yourself, contact me at @DarkPritchard on Twitter! :)


End file.
